


As Beautiful

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragons, Fairies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Jack Frost visits Berk after a few years and is faced with something, or rather someone he'd have chosen to avoid. But maybe things have changed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and I've written this on my phone, sooo  
> Well, tell me what you think about it.  
> Thanks for reading ^*^

As Beautiful

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the background story of them is mine. The plot of this on the other hand is my own.

*******

There were good days and bad days. On good days, he'd laugh, play pranks on humans and have fun while flying through the clouds, high up in the sky. On bad days, he'd sit somewhere with his mighty staff leaning next to him, being tired of everything, sad and frustrated.  
Today was one of the bad days. And honestly, if you'd walk on earth for centuries without someone to actually talk to or even see you, you'd be a bit wasted too. But that was just one of many reasons for Jack frost to be in a bad mood.

As Jack had woken up in the morning, everything seemed to guarantee a great day. He'd flown over to his favorite island Berk where a bunch of Vikings lived. It was always amusing to mess with them and hear them curse their trickstergod Loki. So the spirit had been freezing a few boats when he'd seen him.  
'What had I been thinking? That he'll die this fast? He could be barely seventeen!', Jack cursed himself. 'How could I be so stupid and forget to think about him being here?'

/Flashback\

Sometimes children were blessed with the gift of being able to see spirits or at least feel their presence. That's why Jack loved spending time with them that much. He was the invisible friend, the amazing playmate, he brought fun and snow.  
One day, when Jack played with the viking rascals of Berk, he noticed that one of them was a bit, well, left out. A small boy with brown hair and deep green eyes. Sure, he was with the others, but he was always the last one to pick, always in the last row. And Jack could see it in his eyes that the boy knew what was going on. That he wasn't a real part of it. Since he knows how that felt like, Jack tried to pay special attention to the little one. He made sure, Hiccup -he'd learned the boys name after a while- always had a special role in Jack's games.  
But one day, Hiccup was lost. The whole village was looking for him, his father was in panic.  
Jack found him in a hollow, deep down in the forest, curled up between the feet of a dragon and deep asleep. The dragon was a Night Fury, a big black dragon with green eyes. He growled at Jack as the snowbringer came nearer.  
"Let him go", said Jack. "He's just a child." He tried to get a grip on Hiccup but the growling only increased and the dragon showed his teeth.  
"Mhh... what's wrong, Toothless?", asked a sleepy voice. Startled Jack looked down at Hiccup who was rubbing his eyes. A big tongue licked the boy's face and let him screech: "Noo! You know that'll leave stains!"  
Jack's eyes grew wide. The boy was talking to the dragon! That meant.... he had the gift!  
The dragon, Toothless, nudged Hiccup and nodded over to Jack. The boy's face brightened as he noticed Jack in front of him.  
"Oh! It's you!" And suddenly Jack had an armfull of a warm body. Slowly his brain caught up with the happenings around him and he let his hand pet the fluffy hair.  
"You can see me?", Jack asked, overwhelmed. Big green eyes met blue ones.  
"I always could, but...", the little one turned his head away, looking sad, "if I'd talked to you in front of the others, they'd only called me names and father will been angry again. But I wanted to say thank you all the time!"  
"For what?" Jack looked down curious.  
"For all the fun we had thanks to you! You always let it snow and play these awesome games!"  
"No need to thank for that, kiddo", the white haired spirit laughed. But then he grew serious again. "But, tell me, what are you doing here, all alone?"  
"... I... wanted to play with Tooth. But then we damaged my house and father was angry and yelled and as I told him, it hadn't been me, he..." Hiccup stopped, tears in his eyes. Hugging the child, Jack asked: "What did he do?"  
"...H-he said, I'm a liar and a weirdo just like my m-mother!" Hiccup was crying now, big salty tears were running down his cheeks. As they froze suddenly, the boy blinked slowly.  
"Don't cry, Hiccup. He was just angry about the damage. Your not weird, you're gifted."  
"Gifted?"  
"Yeah, gifted. Only a few people are able to see me or others like your dragon over there."  
Hiccup sniffed. "But if I'm special, why do they call me names? Why do they say, I'd lie?"  
"They don't understand it. And sadly, they'll never do. But they don't know what they're missing."  
Hiccup looked at him questioningly.  
"What do they miss?"  
The smile on Jack's face was blinding. "Have you ever rode your dragon?"

A few moments later, the three of them were up in the air and Hiccup's eyes were full of tears again. But this time it was because of the cold wind. They flew nearly the whole day and had fun like never before. And as Jack brought him home, Hiccups father was very happy and apologized. 

Since then, the three of them met up more often, but one day, Hiccup didn't come.  
Jack waited the whole day and the following and the following but his human friend didn't show up. So Jack went to look for him.  
As he found the boy, Jack was shocked. Hiccup had lost one of his legs, he had fever and his face was full of anger.  
"Hiccup! What happened?", called Jack as he climbed through the boys window.  
"Go away, Jack."  
Jack blinked. "Hic? What's..."  
"Go. Away!", Hiccup screamed. "I don't want to see you anymore, you liar!"  
Jack couldn't move, he was shocked. He looked at his friend with pleading eyes, silently begging for an explanation.  
"You said I'm special. Well, but that's not true. Because of that gift", the boy spit that word out like a curse, "I lost my leg while I tried to save a little fairy. And all I got from that, was one lost leg!"  
Before Jack could say something, the door opened.  
"Whom are ye talking to, son?", asked Stoik, Hiccup's father and looked around. "Have ya a visitor?"  
"No, that's just a spirit. Like the one I saved while losing my leg", explained Hiccup. You could nearly see the wheels working in Stoik's brain. And then, his head became worryingly red.  
"Stop it, Hiccup! Don't tell me ya risked yer life for one of yer stupid games?!?"  
"It's not a game, father! Just because you can't see them...."  
"Shut up! If ye don't stop this insane behavior, I'll..."  
"What? What will you do?!?" "As long as ye're sleeping under my roof, ye'll do what I say!"  
The door slammed closed and a few pictures crashed down onto the floor. The silence that followed was filled with anger.  
Jack opened his mouth to say something but Hiccup cut him off. "Go! Now!"

/Flashback end\

So Jack had been gone. For years he'd avoided Berk but today he'd been curious to see what the Vikings were up to. And it had been nice! But then, he'd seen these green eyes in the crowd. And this face. Hiccup was older now, looked more mature. Like a nearly adult human. That had reminded Jack that the gift would go away when the children hit their teenage years. Hiccup most likely couldn't see Jack anymore. But still, Jack didn't want to risk being caught, so he ran away.  
It still hurt to think about Hiccup's reaction back then. Not that Jack didn't understand it. Hell, the child had lost a part of his body for something nobody would ever be able to understand! And he'd been a child!  
But still. Jack missed Hiccup. The way he'd smile or laugh about one of Jack's stories. The way his eyes would light up on one of their adventures. His excitement about the magic world, his curiosity...  
Jack missed it. He missed to talk to him, to be with him, to have him in his arms when Hiccup had been tired or sad. 

Jack looked up into the dark sky. It was nearly full moon, maybe a few days left.  
"I miss him so much", he told the man in the moon quietly. "I wish, he'd be here."  
"I am."  
Jack's head flipped around and fell from the stone he'd been sitting on at the sight in front of him. Unbelieving he stared at the person in front of him. Hiccup's hair had grown and looked like silk in den dark, his shoulders and back were bigger and he looked more self-confident. Jack opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
Hiccup held out a hand to help Jack up. Slowly the snowbringer took it. As he stood again, he noticed that Hiccup was even bigger than him by now. "Y-you have grown", he whispered. Hiccup nodded. "But you're as beautiful as always, Jack Frost."  
They stood there in the moonlight and looked at each other without saying a word for what felt like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let those two stay there forevery without anything. I don't know how far I'll get with this but so far, have fun.  
> Please tell me what you think!

Since the day Hiccup had lost his leg, things had changed. Back then he'd been full of anger. He'd sacrificed his leg and what did he get? Not even a thank you from that fairy. Only odd looks and pain. Hiccup had pulled back more and more, only leaving his room when necessary and almost completely stopped talking. Only three people had been able to get him out of his shell: his childhood friend Astrid, the blacksmith Gobber and, surprisingly, Hiccup's father Stoik. They kept talking to him and forced him to eat as he didn't want and pushed him out of the house to get some fresh air and social contact.

Over the years Hiccup became stronger in body and mind. Because he'd always been good with animals, he became kind of an animal doctor for the village. He got respect from the others, he did something he liked and everything was good.   
He never lost the ability to see, though. The gift stayed even though Jack had told Hiccup that he'd loose it one day when he would become a teenager. 

Jack. Thinking about Jack had angered Hiccup in the beginning. Jack had told him, he was special but being special had only hurt the young boy.   
Years later the anger changed into pain. Hiccup had always known deep down that nothing had been Jack's fault. The only thing Jack had done was to be there for Hiccup, cheer him up and made the young Viking have fun. But the accident had blinded Hiccup and he'd blamed Jack for it. As he had noticed his failure, years without a sign of the snowspirit had passed. 

After the pain came the longing. Hiccup wanted to apologize to Jack, wanted to talk to him and explain himself. But he didn't know where to look for the white haired boy. Not even Toothless had been able to find Jack.   
But Hiccup didn't look out for Jack only to apologize. As he grew older, all of his friends made experiences with love and such romantic stuff. All of them but Hiccup. Noone was good enough, he let everyone down friendly. On one day it hit him like a rock (since there aren't any trains). Every time someone approached Hiccup, he'd compare him or her with Jack. Hiccup wanted Jack!   
But since he hadn't seen his snowflake in years, Hiccup started to unwillingly accept that he'd never have what these couples had - a romantic relationship. 

The day Hiccup saw Jack again, the Viking was already nineteen years old. He had been down at the harbour for getting some fish for Toothless when he'd heard a laughter he'd recognize everywhere. Turning around he saw Jack Frost flying through the air with the same white hair, the same blue eyes and the same mischief written on his face. The snowspirit was freezing the water around some of the boats when he suddenly looked up. As he saw Hiccup, he stopped for a second before dashing of as fast as a lightening bolt.   
Hiccup was sure, he'd never be able to explain what he'd been feeling in that moment. His heart ached and his mind screamed at him to follow Jack but he knew he couldn't do that now. He couldn't smash the fish in his hand into the fisherman's face and run after his childhood friend and unrequited love. Covering the tumult inside of him, the young Viking paid for Tooth's fish and went to actually give the dragon said fish. And then, Hiccup finally went to look after Jack.   
He found him at one of their old favorite spots. The ground was covered with snow since it was on top of a mountain. Jack sat on a rock, his staff leaning next to him and the light of the almost full moon let the spirit's hair look like liquid silver.   
He stood there for a long time. What should he say? What if Jack was mad at him? What if he didn't want to be Hiccup's friend anymore?   
But right before the next 'what if' could form itself in his thoughts, he heard what the spirit said quietly to the moon.  
"I miss him so much. I wish, he'd be here."  
"I am." The words left Hiccup's mouth before he had a chance to think about it.  
Jack's head flipped around and he fell from the stone he'd been sitting on at the sight in front of him. With big eyes he looked up to him and stared. Jack opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.   
Hiccup held out a hand to help Jack up. As Jack didn't take it immediately, his heart felt as though it might break into millions of pieces. But then the withe haired boy slowly took it. As he stood again, he still had to look up to Hiccup.   
"Y-you have grown", he whispered. Hiccup nodded and dared to say something he'd thought about for a while now. "But you're as beautiful as always, Jack Frost." A slight purple covered the spirit's cheeks.  
They stood there in the moonlight and looked at each other without saying a word for what felt like an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to figure out what to do next and then I had things to do, but, well. That's life and here you go again with the third chapter ^~^  
> Tell me what you think so that I can improve myself please 0.0

They talked. Very much. Well, at first Hiccup did most of the talking but still. At the end they ended up with hugging each other tightly.  
After that night, things somehow became almost like in the past days: the two would meet up, talk, joke or play with Toothless. It felt great and there was so much to catch up with. But somehow there was still kind of a tension between them. Not all the time but in certain situation.  
For example as they went swimming one day and Jack took out his clothes and caught Hiccup staring at him only missing the drool at his chin. Or that one time when Jack came to get Hiccup in the morning and Hiccup had been still shirtless with wet hair, drops of water running down the Viking's skin.  
They never talked about it, both afraid of what the other might think. Both did not want to destroy what they just had gotten back. So they kept silent.  
The only time they allowed themself to act on their feelings was in their dreams but that started to eat them up. And it separated them more and more. Jack and Hiccup stopped to visit the other as often as they used to. The two obviously didn't talk about everything and then there was another thing.  
It happened on Hiccup's birthday. Jack came to visit his favorite Viking at home. Stoik was out for his daily duties, so the two friends were alone. They ate cake and laughed at some jokes:  
"And then Bunny said: 'I'm not a kangaroo!' But he didn't know that we dressed him like one when he'd been asleep! Not that he doesn't look like one all the times already!", Jack told him with tears in his eyes.  
Hiccup watched the spirit. Yesterday evening he had promised himself that he'd finally do something. He couldn't continue like that. It just felt so wrong. So he had gathered all his courage and waited for the right moment to speak up.  
Jack was rubbing his eyes as he noticed the seriousness on the brunette's face.  
"Is something wrong, Hic?", wanted the white haired boy to know. "Did something happen?"  
The Viking cleared his throat. "You see, Jack... I have to tell you something. Something important." He saw worry in the other's blue eyes. Jack inched closer and nodded. "You can tell me everything."  
Hiccup nodded. "You... as we'd been separated for years, because of me... I missed you."  
"I missed you too", said Jack softly.  
"Yeah well, you are the only one who understands me and my best friend and I can't stand to loose you again."  
Jack frowned. "Why would you loose me again?"  
"It's my twentieth birthday today, Jack. I don't know how long I'll have the ability to talk to you!"  
For a while none of them said a word. You could hear the birds singing outside together with the sheep.  
Then: "The twentieth already?" You could barely hear it, his voice was so small.  
"Yeah. And that's why... I like you, Jack."  
The spirit looked confused. "I like you too, Hiccup."  
The brunette shook his head. "You don't get it. As you've been gone, I noticed that I didn't only want to have my childhood friend back but also more. I... I love you Jack!"  
Hiccup looked at the snow spirit and noticed that all around the other where growing frostpattern. The temperature dropped fast and those blue eyes went wide.  
"You don't have to say anything now! I just wanted, no, I needed you to know, Jack. I can't loose this gift without knowing that you knew everything!", Hiccup explained hurriedly.  
"I wouldn't have thought that you'd ever feel the same way." Again tge snowspirit's voice was barely audible.  
"What did you say?", asked Hiccup cautiously. And the words that followed with more volume made the human's heart beat faster.  
"I also love you."  
Hiccup wasn't sure if he'd heard right. His body however caught up with what happened way faster than his brain.  
"C-can I... can I kiss you then?", he finally asked and his snowflake nodded. Slowly their lips met and they melted against each other. One was hot, the other felt like smooth ice for the other and both liked the way the other felt. The kiss was salty at first because both were crying a bit but the tears soon froze. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck and felt his human's arms on his waist. It felt better than what any of them had imagined.  
The fresh couple would have spent more time with kissing and cuddling but suddenly Stoik came back home.  
"Hello son", he greeted. He looked around and noticed the plates on the table. "Did ya had guests?"  
Hiccup nodded hastily. "Yes, it was nice. But now I have to go. See ya, Dad!"  
And with that Hiccup and Jack left the house, glad that Hiccup had been fast enough to avoid the question about with whom he'd shared the cake.  
They walked through the forest while holding hands and peeking the other's lips or cheeks from time to time. Both felt so happy because they finally could call the other his. His snowflake, his dragonrider. 

And then the evening came and with him the worries about tomorrow. What would happen, when Hiccup would loose his gift to see Jack and the other spirits? How would they be together when they won't be able to talk to each other or see each other? It hurt both of them so much that they couldn't say goodbye to the other. After slipping past a sleeping Stoik, they spent the night cuddled together in Hiccup's bed.

As Jack woke up the next day, the place next to him was empty. With an aching heart he climbed out of the sheets and went downstairs. He was greeted with the smell of pancakes. Hiccup stood there at the oven, cooking. Jack watched for a while, not making a sound. Maybe he could pretend everything was still the same for a while. Just a few moments longer.  
Suddenly it knocked at the door. Hiccup went to open it. It was Gobber, who brought some wood for Stoik and a new sword. Hiccup left the house to show where to put the pieces but just a few seconds later, Jack heard a panic filled scream. The spirit ran out of the house and what he saw was unbelievable.  
Out there, in front of the house was a gigantic dragon. He had white and blua scales and dark red wings. He was bigger than the whole house, hell, bigger than two houses. Gobber was lying unconscious on the ground, blood flowing out if a wound at his head. And Hiccup was held between the claws of the beast, beating the creature without success.  
"Let go of him!!!", screaming Jack and ran up to them but the dragon just flew up in the air. Without his staff, Jack was unable to follow. Cursing himself for letting it up in Hiccup's bedroom, the spirit could do nothing to help his lover. The last thing he heard was Hiccup's scream for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done around midnight /o\

Chapter 4  
Through the next days, Jack searched for his boyfriend. He looked at every reachable place but never even caught a glimpse of Hiccup or that dragon. The other fairies weren't interested in helping him. Only Toothless. But that ended up in the Night Fury disappearing and Jack searching alone again. 

Hiccup's father was worried too. His son disappearing at his birthday and noone wanted to have been his guest. But if it wasn't one of the other Vikings, with whom had Hiccup celebrated his twentieth birthday? And why was he gone for so long without a message? Could it be that...No. But Stoik couldn't believe himself.

**********************

Hours. They had been flying for what felt like hours before the big dragon had landed on a beautiful island. It was very green here and there were lots of fairies all around. 

In the morning Hiccup had been so happy because he still had been able to see his snowflake next to him. But the pained look on Jack's face as the dragon had flown off with Hiccup felt like a dagger in the young Viking"s heart. He needed to find a way back to Jack, no mather how!

The dragon nearly threw Hiccup into a pond. As he broke the water's surface again, the mighty creature had been gone. Cursing everything and nothing with words that would make even his father blush, the brunette climbed out of the water. That was when he noticed that he was in a kind of a throne room, only that said room was outside with walls made out of trees. On the beautifully decorated chair sat a woman whose looks felt strangely familiar to Hiccup. He blinked slowly as the fairy queen - or whatever powerful position this throne granted - walked over to him. He tried to back off but he couldn't move when she touched his chin, her green eyes looking for something. Suddenly she ripped her hand away, as if the contact had burned her.   
"I never thought I would see you again, Hiccup."  
The Viking frowned. "Who are you?"  
The laugh that followed sounded bitter. "I'm Valka, Queen of the dragons. And your mother."   
And again Hiccup couldn't believe his ears.   
"You are my mother? That can't be true! My mother is dead!"  
"So that's what Stoik told you. Did he also say, that people like me or your little snowspirit aren't real?"  
Hiccup stared at the woman in front of him. It couldn't be true. His father wouldn't lie to him that much, would he? ... Would he?  
As if she could hear the thoughts in his head - and who knows, maybe she really could - the Queen said: "He would. He might have thought, it would protect you."  
"From what?", asked Hiccup, his feelings making his body shake.   
"From hitting your heritage."  
"What?" The young Viking blinked confused. Normally he was smarter but the situation he was in right now was just too much.  
Sighing, the woman who pretended to be his mother answered: "I'll tell you everything but please sit down first. You look like you're about to faint."   
Slowly Hiccup took place on the grass beneath him, Queen Valka in front of him, not caring about dirtiing her robes at all.   
"As I was around your age, I hadn't been a dragon queen. I was just a normal shifter fairy and I was curious. Curious about humans. One day I visited an island named Berk and met a young Viking. He had the gift and was very kind to me. We talked a lot about each other's cultures and such. And after some time, we fell in love. We were both young and thought, nothing could tear us apart."   
The look in the Queen's eyes became longingly and she paused for a second, lost in thoughts, before she continued.   
"But then the day of his twentieth birthday came and my Viking lost the gift to see me and the other's. It was horrible."   
Hiccup shivered. He remembered how it had felt to be afraid of losing Jack. Unbearable.  
"That was when I noticed that I was pregnant with you and your twin."  
Hiccup frowned. "I don't have a twin."

Suddenly you could hear the sound of flapping wings and then a familiar black dragon landed next to Hiccup. "Toothless!", exclaimed Hiccup happily. Now it was Valka's turn to frown as she watched human and dragon cuddling up to the other.   
"His name is Nightwalker, not Toothless", explained the dragon shifter.   
'It's okay. My brother can call me anything he wants', said a voice in Hiccup's head. With shock written on his face, Hiccup stared at his other fairy childhood friend. "You can speak?"   
It almost looked as if the Night Fury was pouting. 'Yes, but our mother forbade me to talk to you.'   
"Our mother...?"  
"It's true, Hiccup. Nightwalker, or Toothless as you seem to call him, is your brother. Your twin, to be exact. But since we couldn't be sure that you're one of us folks too, I ordered him, not to say a word. I couldn't stand the thought of ripping your family away from you if you'd loose the gift, like ... Stoik."   
"But... why did father tell me that you had died?", asked Hiccup, overwhelmed with feelings and thoughts.   
Valka shrugged very non-queen-like. "Maybe he thinks I died. Or he just did the same as I did. Protecting you from losing us."  
"I... I...", stammered the green eyed boy, clearly confused and lost.  
"You don't have to say something now. Rest and think everything I told you through. I know it's much." Valka stood and motioned the black dragon to follow her. "We'll leave you alone. Just one thing, Hiccup. Since you've reached your twentieth year of life and you still have the gift to see and talk with the folks means that you're at least partly one of us fairies. I brought you here so you'd have a chance to get to know us and learn more about yourself."   
With that, his mother changed into a beautiful black and green dragon and, together with Toothless, flew up in the sky, leaving Hiccup with a whole universe of thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain. Pain and a blur of moments. That was all, Hiccup knew for days. And the calm and soothing voice of his mother even though he couldn't understand a single word, his mind seeming unable to unwrap the information his ears caught.   
His skin burned and felt as if it was way too tight to fit for him, his bones ached and his muscles felt as if torn apart.   
Sometimes he felt as if there was nothing but darkness around him, then like everything was just too much. The young man wasn't sure if he actually screamed but he knew he wanted to. It hurt like nothing he had ever experienced, not even losing his leg.  
"Breathe, Hiccup. It'll be over soon."

************

The moment Hiccup opened his eyes, he felt hungover. Not like puking but like his whole body ached as if he'd done to much training in the arena with Snotlout again.   
He tried to sit up but bumped his head against something he'd mistaken for the nightly sky above him. Frowning, Hiccup reached out to touch the dark surface. It felt warm and smooth, almost like... a membrane!  
Suddenly he heard a loud noise like a growl right next to him and jumped, only to hit his head again.  
Groaning in pain, Hiccup laid back down and curled together like a newborn.   
The growling became louder and louder until something next to him moved. Suddenly his environment was bright and green and the Viking recognized his mother's dragon form. She must have been curled together around him with her one wing above his body as if to protect him.   
"How are you feeling, my dear?", asked the dragon with her voice.  
"I feel as if I have trained to much. My whole being hurts. What happened?", answered Hiccup and watched his mother changing into her human form. She knelt down in front of him, her hands cupping his cheeks. The look on her face was a proud one, making her look years younger, happier and bright.  
"Your body finally accepted your heritage", explained the Queen. "Your fairy genes were inactive as long as you weren't fully part of our world. But now, you..." Valka hugged her son tight. "Look at you!"  
She pulled him up and led him to a hidden mirror. Hiccup noticed that they were still on the same clearing where that gigantic dragon had dumped him days ago.

As the young Viking looked at his reflection on the silver surface, he didn't know what to say. He still looked kind of like himself, but then again, somehow he didn't.   
His eyes were a few shades greener and his pupils looked pretty much alike with Toothless'. His ears were more pointed, looking familiar with Jack's.  
But the most noticeable change were the black and blue scales on his skin. There were a few on his cheekbones, on his shoulders and chest. As Hiccup turned a bit, he discovered a little line of then leading down towards his buttocks and spreading out above them. It reminded him of a tattoo one ot the twins had gotten a few years ago and called it arse antlers.   
The young man opened his mouth but nothing came out. He only noticed the little fangs he had in there now.

"You're so beautiful, my prince", whispered his mother, one arm around his shoulder. "You'll be a perfect king by my side." Her words sounded like purring.  
Hiccup turned to look at her with a not understanding expression on his face.  
"King? At your side?"  
"Yes. You and your brother will rule next to me. It's supposed to be like that."  
"But, what about father?"   
Valka's eyes turned sad at the mentioning of Stoik.  
"I doubt that he will be able to see you anymore. I'm sorry, Hiccup. But you have us now. Your brother, me and a whole kingdom!"  
"And my snowflake", added Hiccup with a sad sigh. "But why isn't Jack here already? Haven't you told him?"  
The Queen frowned. "You can't be serious about that, my son. A dragon shifter and a snowspirit? If it wouldn't be for our remains to always battle with each other, but... You can't be together with Jack Frost anymore. You have to break up with that relationship of yours."  
Hiccup stared at the woman in front of him.  
"But... I love him!"  
"That's not the point in this. You're the king now."  
Hiccup grew angry. "What's the point in being the king if I can't be with the one I love? I'm sorry mother, but I'll never give up on Jack. I'd either choose to be a normal human than a king if that meant I could be with him."

Even with his now sharper senses he didn't see the movement of his mother's hand. He only heard the sound of her hand meeting his skin and felt the burning pain in his right cheek.  
"Don't say such things ever again, am I clear? I'm you mother and your Queen!"  
Valka's eyes were full of anger by now. "Your transformation must have weakened your ability to think reasonable."  
"I didn't even know you until a week ago! You can't be serious!" Hiccup screamed at her, his hands shaking from his emotions.   
Valka looked as if she was about to say something more bit stopped herself. "You need rest. We'll talk about that when you're clear minded again."  
With that she turned and flew up into the sky.  
"I'll never let go of Jack! Never!", shouted the young man before falling onto his knees, tears running down his cheeks. Here he was, at a place he didn't know where it was with a woman who called herself his mother and who wanted to separate him from the love of his life and his home.  
What should he do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly from Stoik's point of view. A bit about how he and Valka got together :)  
> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think ^~^

A scream could be heard in Berk and maybe all over the world. A scream filled with frustration, fear, anger and helplessness. The scream of Jack Frost.

It had been more than a week ago that Jack's Viking had been taken away from him. The snowspirit had been looking at every place he could reach and think of and asked anyone for information about Hiccup without success. Noone new where Hiccup was. And there was nothing Jack could do. So he had to let out the emotions inside him which had first led to that piercing scream and then to a great blizzard.  
And somewhere on this world, a light cold breeze played with brown hair and a pair of freshly transformed ears catched the echo of a familiar voice and a heart ached while the mind had to go without really knowing what the senses were noticing.

************

This blizzard was exactly what mirrored Stoik's mood. His son was gone for so long now and his best friend Gobber was still a bit shaky on his legs with a major headache. Something had hit the man as he had been over that day and whatever that had been, it had taken his son away. The only reminder he still had of his first and only love.  
"Valka..." Stoik sighed and drank out his drink in the darkness of his home.   
He hadn't bothered to enlighten the fireplace and cook something. He simply didn't feel like doing that. He rather felt like getting drunk. There was only one thing Stoik wanted but he doubted he'd ever get it back - his family.

It had been twenty years since he'd seen the love of his life. The day when Stoik had lost the ability to see her had been the worst part of his life until Hiccup disappeared. There was as much as no difference between his emotions now and back then.  
Maybe it was Stoik's drunken brain what made him think too much but he felt himself drifting into memories.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Seventeen years old Stoik was walking around in the woods on top of one of Berk's mountains when he saw a big dragon with black and green scales. The poor thing was caught in a wolf's trap, unable to free himself. His right leg was already full of blood from his tries to escape.   
Slowly the strong Viking approached the mighty creature. As the dragon noticed the possible danger, he showed his teeth and growled threateningly.   
"I just wanna help yer", explained young Stoik with a calm and soothing voice - at least he hoped so - and raised his empty hands to underline his statement. He slowly scouted closer, until he stood in front of the scaled giant. Against every instinct, the magic creature let that human help. And after a short amount of time, the trap was open again and the dragon's leg free.  
But before Stoik could do something against the bleeding wounds, the dragon was up in the sky and out of sight within seconds.

If Stoik had thought he would never see the other again, he could tell another story later. At first he found pieces of fish on his doorstep one day or another a few days after the incident and as he caught glimpses of his dragon, he could tell for sure that the other was trying to say thank you.  
One day though, things changed.  
Stoik was climbing through the mountains, looking for something he had forgotten by now when he suddenly slipped and fell down towards the forest beneath him.  
But right then he felt strong claws around his arms and heard the sound of wings beating the air as his dragon saved him.  
He was brought to a clearing and set down gently.   
Stoik sat there with his heartbeat in his throat and shaking hands as the dragon turned into a beautiful woman.  
Her long brown hair was braided into a long tail falling down her back, her eyes greener than fresh grass and matching with her dress. Her ears where as pointy as all the other ones, it seemed to be a trademark about fairies to have pointed ears really.  
She tilted her head and looked over to him. Then she said: "My debts are evened out. I'll leave you now, human."  
The beautiful woman made attempts to leave when Stoik found his voice again.  
"But I dunno yer name!"  
The female looked irritated. "Why would you need my name?", asked the former dragon confused.  
"I dunno. I'm Stoik by the way", Stoik introduced himself.  
"... Valka."

After that Valka was even more curious about humans and their culture so she stayed in contact with him.   
Curiosity became friendship and then finally love. The couple was happy and lovey-dovey, like it was supposed to be. But then Stoik reached his twentieth year of life and since that day, his world had been fairy-less.   
Except the one miracle when Hiccup appeared on his doorstep. A little boy with her eyes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

And that had been the last thing that had connected Stoik to the other world. But now, even this little hope and joy of his life had been taken away again.   
If I'd only know, if he's safe at least, thought Stoik. Is he with yer, Valka?

***************

The cave was dark, the ground rock hard and the air colder than ice. But neither of it bothered Jack as he curled himself together in the dark, his staff in his one hand, Hiccup's sketch pad in his other, pressed tightly against his heart. The spirit's blue eyes were closed, he looked as if he'd be asleep. But Jack wasn't asleep, he was in pain. That was what happened when you tear freshly bonded soulmates apart. Both, or if you were lucky, just one of them would be unable to move because of the immense pain after a while.   
Jack hoped that his Viking didn't have to go through this too. He hoped, that Hiccup was safe, wherever he may be.   
Whimpering he curled together tighter. That was why he didn't see the dark creature coming closer and closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't have thought that there would be anyone who reads this but it seems I was wrong. So thanks for readingnand of course the kudos!   
> Please tell me what you think, I'd love comments ^_^

"Ya! That's exactly how you move your wings when flying! Good! Train that movements and maybe you'll be able to fly in a few days", cheered the blue skinned blonde girl in front of Hiccup in the most excited way she was able to. And that was something. Although the brunette was somehow convinced that had more to do with him being the queen's son... 

Wiping away some sweat pearls, Hiccup continued with the training, moving his wings up and down, up and down and up and down, never letting go of the tension in every muscle. 

 

Frowning, the other dragon shifter put her hand onto his shoulder in a supposed to be calming way.

"'S enough for now, youngling. Your body needs to adjust to it's changes after all. Take a break."

"No. I'll. Go. On", huffed Hiccup, gasping for air. "I. Need. To. Go. Back. To. My. Snow. Flake."

Stormfly tilted her head. "You'll continue anyway, hm?"

A nod was all answer the blue one got from her student. 

"I just hope, your mother won't be angry at me if you push yourself too hard too fast."

Huffing again, Hiccup shook his head. 

 

Since their last argument, Valka hadn't shown up again. She sent a variety of tutors for him instead. They were supposed to teach him everything about his new powers they knew so he would be a proper king at his mother's side soon. She reminded him of Stoik in that way. His father did that too from time to time. Not talking but avoiding every conversation at all. Some time after that, when both parties would met again, most likely in a coincidence, both would stare at the other for a while until one would give in. 

Most of the times the one giving in was Stoik. 

Hiccup was curious to see how things would work with his mother.

 

One hour later Stormfly had left, not without forcing him into taking a break though. So right now, the Viking was sitting in the grass and thought. 

Could he still call himself a Viking or not? Should he start to call himself... yeah, what exactly? A fairy? A shifter? Or maybe a prince?

No, Hiccup didn't like the sound of neither of that. He was still Hiccup after all. Only his body and powers had changed. 

But he wasn't a Viking either. Heck,he wasn't even sure if other Vikings or humans at all could still see him. 

So, what was Hiccup?

 

His thoughts were cut off from a large rough tongue that licked a few stripes across his cheeks and chest. 

"Uah, Toothless!", Yelped Hiccup and tried to push the other away and suddenly he realized that yes, he was able to do that now. Before his transformation, Toothless had always been the stronger one but now the tables had changed.

The two friends rolled through the green grass beneath them, wrestling a bit before Tooth gave up.

"You win, you win, Hics!", laughed the black dragon as Hiccup had him tackled to the ground. 

Staring into these large green eyes, Hiccup remembered where he was. 

Slowly he let go of his old friend and sat up.

 

"What's wrong with you, brother?" The voice of his brother was filled with worry. "Aren't you happy?"

Sighing, the brunette looked up into the sky where a few birds chased each other through the clouds in a carefree manner.

"I fear, I'm not."

A whining sound escaped the other's throat, followed by a sad "Why not? You're finally with us!"

"You know I'm not here because I want. Noone asked me! And now I shall become a king and rule and... That's not me, Toothless. I'm not a leader, I'm not like father or like mother. I'm... I don't know what I am but... just not that", Hiccup tried to explain himself. That was when he noticed the hurt look on his brother's face.

"It's not that I don't like you, Toothless. You know that I love you. And maybe I'll come to love our mother too one day. It's just..." He searched for words but found none. That was when a bright blue light surrounded the Night Fury and the mighty dragon transformed into a boy with dark skin and black scales around his age. 

Hiccup stared in surprise. His mother had said that they were twins but actually seeing it was another thing. 

Dark arms wrapped themself around the former Viking and pulled Hiccup into a tight warm hug. 

"I love you too, brother. And I know, mother does too. She's just scared that you'll leave again if she looks away for a second."

"But that's no reason to forbid me to be together with Jack!"

Hiccup returned the hug and snuggled up to Toothless. 

"You really love him, huh?", asked his twin. Hiccup nodded. 

 

They sat there in silence for a while when suddenly Hiccup tensed and then groaned in pain. 

"What's wrong, Hiccup?"

"I don't know! Feels like my heart is ripped out of my body!", whimpered the other and curled together on the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

Toothless jumped up. "Hold on brother! I'll get mother!"

"No!" Hiccup grabbed his brother's hand before the other could either transform or run off. He didn't want his mother. Hiccup had the feeling that she wouldn't understand. It didn't feel right, he needed someone else...

"I need... Jack. Please!"

For a second the dark skinned boy looked at him. Suddenly he slapped himself. "A mate bond! That's what's going on! I'll get Jack! Promise! Hold on, Hiccup, I'll get him!"

 

Toothless freed his hand from Hiccup's tight grip and flew up into the sky, following the winds right to Berk.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The stonewalls were covered by white frost even though Jack's hands were chained up with cuffs made out off iron. normally that should keep a spirit from using his or her powers but it wasn't really working for Jack Frost. Though the iron weakened him and had burned his pale skin it did nothing against his anger and that was the source of his powers right now.   
They had taken his mate away! Again! By now Jack was a mess, only controlled by his instincts and those screamed for his mate.

The guard in front of his cell deep down in the dungeon felt the cold radiating from behind the door and shuddered. He had never seen a prisoner with such a strength. What would happen if the person would break through the old but thick wood?  
The guard hoped that he wouldn't be on duty right then.

*hours ago*

Something was tickling his cheek and he felt a warm but fresh breeze flow over him. There were birds and little elves chatting in the nearby bushes or trees or whatever, Jack couldn't see. Somewhere he could hear water, maybe a pond?  
What confused the snowspirit more than the foreign area he was in now was the lack of pain. He could breathe freely and nothing hurt anymore. Did he die?

As he opened his eyes a strange sight greeted him. He was lying on a clearing he'd never seen before, with a throne at the other end of it and a pond a few feet away. It looked like one of those the waterspirits used by official meetings with the heads of the other spirits. Could this be a throne room or something like that? But from which kingdom? It had to be from one of the spirits from warmer areas, maybe the forest elves or some shifters...  
A noise let Jack turn his head a but and then he sat up, yelping a bit. There was Hiccup's, well kind of pet dragon, Toothless, curled together and looking at him with big green eyes.   
"Where am I Toothless? And how did I come here?", wanted the whitehaired young man to know. He didn't expect the other to answer though, the Night Fury never talked, maybe he couldn't.  
So when the black one started taking, Jack screamed a bit in surprise.  
"I brought you here, Jack."  
"Y-you can talk? Why didn't you say a word all these years?"  
"My mother had forbidden it."  
"Why would... Where the hell am I anyway?" Jack was so confused, he couldn't focus on one question at a time.  
"You're in my mother's kingdom. The kingdom of Queen Valka, the dragon shifter", explained the dragon.  
If he wouldn't have been pale from nature, Jack was sure he would have lost every skin colour right now. There was a deep find ship between the dragon shifters and the snowspirits and noone really knew why but that he'd to avoid the other kingdom's grounds like the black plague. So why had Toothless brought him here?

"I know you're not allowed to be here, but I had to help my brother!"  
"Your brother? Who's your brother?"  
The dragon opened his wings at that and Jack stopped breathing. between the mighty black wings, curled together and deep asleep laid Hiccup. Jack immediately noticed the changes on his mates body.   
"What... How?" Jack whispered, not turning his eyes away from his human, slowly inching closer.  
"We're twins. Stoik is our Father. But when I had been a shifter since birth, Hiccup had been all human. That's why mother had given him to Stoik. But when Hiccup hadn't lost the gift, we knew he is one of us. So a guard brought him here and he hit his heritage, transformed into a dragon shifter." While he spoke, the black dragon changed into a young man looking very much alike to the sleeping one in his arms. "I didn't know that you and brother are soulmates. If I had known, I would have brought you here sooner."

Jack had reached his Viking now and slowly took him into his own arms. He caressed the silk brown hair and the now scaled cheeks. Now he knew why the pain had disappeared. They were together again.   
"Your mother will never allow me to stay with him", said the snowspirit in a sad tone. As if he felt his sadness, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, snuggling up to him in his sleep.  
"But... you're mate's! It'd kill both of you if she'd separate you against your will!", protested Toothless.

"I'll find a way!" Their heads snapped up at the sudden voice.  
Between a pair of trees stood Valka, hands clenched into tight fists, shaking in anger.   
"How could you betray me like that, Nightwalker? betray your own people? A snowspirit in my kingdom!"  
Toothless or Nightwalker stood up hastily, hurrying to stand in front of the couple in a   
Protecting manner.  
"You can't do anything against a bond between mates, mother!"  
"Don't tell me what I can do or not! Guards!"

**********

They had forced his brother to the ground, caught Jack's hands in a pair of iron cuffs and brought him away, while he was left behind.   
Hiccup had opened his eyes the moment when his mother flew away with his brother caught in her claws and Jack in the guard's, leaving him alone again.   
Hiccup stood up and stared into the blue sky. There was no way his mother would get him as her king! Now she'd gone too far! Hiccup would get his brother and his snowspirit and would never return to this place.  
But first he needed to find them.

Hiccup changed into his dragon form which worked easier the more he did it and then took up into the air.  
Flying was hard and he nearly passed out a few times but the thought of Jack in danger gave him the strength he needed to continue.   
He'd left the small island with the clearing behind and now there had been nothing but an ocean wherever Hiccup looked. He'd been flying for an eternity by now and he knew he couldn't keep going for long anymore. He had never been flying this long.   
He was short from falling into the ocean when he saw the silhouette of another island at the horizon. Gathering all of his left over strength, he arrived at the beaches and fainted.

*************

"Mommy! He's waking up again!"  
A tiny voice and a pair off feet could be heard, then an opening door and a pair of bigger feet. Slowly Hiccup opened his eyes. In front of him stood a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, her lips pressed together tightly. A small girl with equal blue eyes hid herself behind what had to be her mother. At first he thought she wore her surprisingly green heir in plaits but then one of the thick plaits moved and Hiccup realized that the girl's 'hair' were snakes.   
The former Viking stared before he noticed what he was doing.   
Clearing his throat he said: "Excuse me, where am I?"

"You're in my house, shifter. My daughter brought you here, she found you unconscious at the beach."  
Hiccup nodded slowly. He remembered reaching a beach with his last bit of strength. "Then I guess I have to thank you, my dear."  
The little one gasped and so did her mother. Hiccup frowned. Had he said something wrong? "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if..."   
Hiccup shrugged helplessly. That was when the door opened again and a man, half human and half a snake from the looks came in.  
"You haven't said anything wrong, youngling. It's just that most people treat us not as polite as you did."  
The frown on Hiccup's face deepened. "Why's that?"  
"Because I'm a human and my mate is one of Medusa's children. The folks don't tolerate relationships with humans like me", answered the woman softly and took her husbands hand.  
"But... you know that, don't you?", asked the man with an equal frown on his face.  
"Errr... if I'm honest, I'm kind off new in this society so, no I didn't know."  
"New? You're at least fifteen years old."  
"I'm twenty."

The three stared at him in disbelief.   
"It's a long story", started Hiccup a bit nervous. The couple sat down at the table behind them, the little girl taking a seat on her father's lap.   
"We have time."

***********

"...And when I reached twenty, my mother brought me here before I reached my heritage."  
"Your daddy is human? Like mommy?", asked the little girl with big eyes. Hiccup nodded.  
"I can't believe this. I mean sure, you don't look like a human anymore but that she hadn't warned you to not tell anyone about your human roots that's..." The child of Medusa looked for a fitting word but found none.  
"Maybe she thought being the Queen would protect me", said Hiccup more to himself. Within seconds the small family was on their feet.  
"You're Queen Valka's son?"

Hiccup was sure to see something like fear in their eyes. slowly and with raised hands he stood.  
"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of Stoick the Vast and Queen Valka is my mother, yes. But that doesn't mean I'm special. I'm just...me" Hiccup tried to calm the others.  
"You refer to yourself as your father's son?"  
"My father is the one who raised me! My mother on the other hand is the one who wants to separate me from my mate because I shall be the future king and as such I can't be together with a snowspirit!"  
Hiccup felt himself getting angry again at the thought of his mother's irrational behavior.  
Because of that he didn't see the horrified looks on the couple's faces. There was noone who'd survive a broken mate bond! You never tried to break a mated couple apart because both would die!

"Melly? Could you please look after the cow outside? I think she might want some company", said the woman to her daughter.   
"Sure mommy", said Melly and left the room with a carefree smile.

"Do you know what a mate bond means? What being separated from your mate means?"  
Hiccup nodded slowly. "I already felt the pain. If my brother wouldn't have gotten Jack..."  
"It's a miracle that the pain hasn't returned by now", said the woman. "I really don't want to know how it would feel if I'd lose you, Kell."  
"Me neither, Mara", said Kell, taking her hand. To Hiccup he said: "Valla has to be insane if she thinks being the Queen would give her the right to separate mates and protect you and your twin from being looked down and maybe hurt by others."  
"I need to get Jack and Toothless out of wherever they may be. Can you please tell me where I am and where she might have brought them?"  
"You're on Ver, one of the main islands of Valka's kingdom. She must have brought them into the dungeon of her castle, your mate at least. Your brother is certainly locked into his rooms", answered Kell slowly.   
"If you want to, Kell has to go onto the market tomorrow. Maybe he could take you with him into the city and you can look around for information?", suggested Mara and Kell agreed.  
"That would be great, thank you!"   
"No need to thank us, Hiccup. You're one of us."  
These words warmed Hiccup's heart and he smiled. These strangers just promised him help without really knowing him. That was something rare these days and he was sure even more rare considering their status in society. But still they'd help him and had been friendly and saved him from the beaches.   
A single tear ran down his cheek and Mara came towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be finishing this in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and kudos so far. It means much to me!


	9. Chapter 9

The market was loud. And full. And there were so many colors and people and magic and... Hiccup was speechless.   
"Impressive, huh?", chuckled Kell and Hiccup nodded. He sat next to the child of Medusa on the seat of something the man called a carriage. This carriage was moved by a horse bound to it. Hiccup had never seen such a thing. And there was more stuff the young Viking had never seen . He didn't know where to look at at first. His eyes flipped from one thing to the next, never resting under the brown hood the green-eyed one was wearing. Mara and Kell were thinking that it might be easier to get close to Jack and Toothless if he wasn't noticed by the guards immediately. So he was wearing a cape now. Well and his old trousers. 

They drove to an empty place were Kell started putting out the things he wanted to sell and Hiccup helped a bit. as everything was arranged nicely, the younger one was kinda lost.   
"Maybe you could walk around and see if there's something helpful in the chatting of the other people?", suggested Kell.  
So Hiccup started walking and listen to the chitchat of costumers and dealers. This place was gigantic! How was he supposed to find any information in such a crowd? 

Suddenly Hiccup heard a familiar voice. On a small stage somewhere in front of him stood Queen Valka, dressed in a beautiful blue dress with brown leather applications. A small crown was braided into her hair.   
"My dear folks! There is something I need to tell you! A snowspirit found his way into our territory with the intention of stealing what is one of the most precious things I have. My second son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock who had just hit his heritage as a dragon shifter! This cold-hearted person thought it could corrupt him and sadly I have to admit I noticed nearly too late. But my guards caught this horrible person and brought him into my dungeon. Tomorrow will be the execution!"

A wave of anger and hate crashed through Hiccup's mind and it was only for the sudden grip on his shoulder that he didn't run up to the woman who called herself his mother and rip her throat off.  
"She will only lock you up too if you show yourself right now", whispered Kell into Hiccup's ear.   
It took all his willpower but the former Viking watched Valka turn around and take a seat in a very rich looking carriage and drive away. The Queen had just told everyone that he had been brainwashed by Jack. If Hiccup had tried to hurt her it would have only proven her point. That was why Hiccup let himself being pulled along by Kell.

*break / a few hours later*

Night had come and with it the darkness. The sky was cloudy, only the moon showed through them from time to time. And there in the safety of the darkness was Hiccup. He hid in the shadows and waited for the guard on the top of the wall behind him to turn around again. As the guardian did so, Hiccup slipped through the gates and into the castle where he knew his brother and his mate were locked away from him. 

The plan was that Hiccup should first free Toothless for that his twin could distract everyone while Hiccup freed Jack. That was why Hiccup was creeping through the dark halls of their mother's castle looking for his brother's room. He had heard a few maids chat about "poor prince Nightwalker being all looked up in his room, not allowed to come out".  
Thanks to Kell's connection in the folks' underground, Hiccup had gotten plans of the room arrangement inside the castle so he knew where to look for his friend slash brother. While thanking his supernatural genes for his improved senses, Hiccup listened at every door on his way and at one point he was lucky. He could clearly hear Toothless talk to himself behind the wood of the door even though he didn't know the sounds of Tooth's voice that good.

When Hiccup tried the door knob, he was surprised to find it unlocked. Slowly he opened the door and looked inside.  
It was what he supposed to be an ordinary royal bedroom, with a large bed, great paintings and jewellery. To Hiccup's surprise most of the paintings showed him, Toothless and their mother, sometimes even their father together. On a desk stood an unfinished painting of Hiccup together with Jack. It was beautiful.

Before he could think about it, Hiccup's mouth decided to act on his own and said: "I didn't know you're an artist."  
Toothless, who had been walking up and down in front of that desk yelped in surprise and turned around.  
"Brother! What are you doing here?"  
Hiccup came in and closed the door behind himself before answering.   
"I came to free you of course."  
"You need to go before they find you! I'll be alright, I've been grounded before. But you..." Toothless had been rushing over to Hiccup while talking. Hiccup shook his head.  
"I need your help. I need to get Jack out of here and for that you have to distract everyone else. can you that?" Hiccup looked deep into the familiar green eyes, one hand placed on Tooth's shoulder.   
The twin seemed to think for a while before nodding in agreement. That was when he found himself in a tight hug.   
"Please be careful! Don't get caught again", whispered Hiccup into his brother's ear before letting go of him again.   
"I won't, brother. Promise."  
"Good. Then, let's go!"

*a few minutes later*

It was hard to ignore the shouting and loud noises from somewhere behind him but Hiccup knew that he wouldn't get another chance. So he kept going, hiding in the shadows whenever a group of guardians would cross his way. He could feel that he was getting closer to Jack and with every step he could feel something else, something he couldn't describe or even understand. It was like a strong urge to... there was no word fitting for what Hiccup needed.   
Shaking his head he kept going, deeper and deeper into the dungeon.

If he wouldn't have felt it, the ice around the cell would have been a clear clue. There wasn't anyone else in sight, not even a single guard.   
I wonder what Tooth is doing that they need all guards up there. Not that I'm complaining, thought Hiccup and started to pick the lock of the cell's door. It took him a while because the ice made it hard for his instruments to get into the lock but he made it. The sight as he opened the door let his heart stop beating for a second.

Everything was covered with ice, sharp edges everywhere and there in the middle, curled together with his hands in iron cuffs with his spirit's purple blood dried on them. The most horrible though was Jack's skin. Or his flesh. It had lost it's natural look and turned into pure ice. You could really see through him.  
With a pained whine Hiccup rushed over and fell onto his knees next to his mate.  
"Jack! What have they done to you?"  
But Jack didn't answer. Tears started to run down Hiccup's cheeks as he destroyed the cuffs and cradled his mate in his arms. He moved both of them back and forth, like a caring mother would do with her baby, crying in silence. He had no idea how to fix this. If it could be fixed at all. 

Suddenly Jack moved. Where Hiccup's tears had met the spirit's skin, it had turned back to normal. As the former Viking noticed that, he ripped off Jack's clothes and tried to warm him up completely. More and more of Jack turned and finally, his eyes snapped open.   
Hiccup stared into the icy blue, getting lost in it. That was when a wave of need rushed through his body and he tensed. What in the name of Odin was that?  
Cold lips meeting his own stopped the thoughts from running through his head. There was a passion in that kiss, a passion that told Hiccup that Jack felt the same.  
"What is this, Jack?", asked Hiccup between their kisses, fighting for concentration.  
"The mate bond. It had been messed with to much, it needs to be completed right now." Jack's voice was barely more than a whisper.  
"How?"

If he was honest, Hiccup didn't need the answer for that question. Jack moved from kissing his lips to kissing his neck while helping him out of his clothes. In the meantime he was rubbing their lower body parts against each other in a clear way. Neither of them could hold back, it was as if they had no control over their bodies. Hiccup knew that they had to leave that there was no time but...

When skin met skin, it felt close to perfection. Jack's coolness against his now slightly warmer shifter skin was incredible. Their hands traveled over every reachable part, not stopping.   
A small part of Hiccup's brain questioned, how this could work since both of them were male when suddenly his snowspirit made a strangled noise and lifted himself up a little. Before the former human could ask, the snowspirit sat down again, right onto Hiccup's erection, taking it inside his cold channel. Not even adjusting to the penetration without any preparing, Jack lifted himself up again just to settle down again. He went faster and faster, making both of them moaning loudly. Jack was so tight and the way he hugged Hiccup's cock was just the right way to make the other see stars behind his eyelids. If he would have been able to think, Hiccup might have thought that his touch had to feel like a burn onto Jack's cold skin and his cum maybe alike with lava? Good that he wasn't able to think.

They didn't last long since it was their first time and when they came, both would leave the mate mark on the other's neck.

******************

When the two finally had caught their breath again, Hiccup noticed that most of the ice was gone. And so where the noises of fighting. Cursing loudly, he tried to dress himself as well as Jack as good as possible and then carried the spent snowspirit through the dungeon and the castle.

They were stopped on the way to the castle's gate.  
On the one side were the guards, on the other side came the normal folks who had noticed the trouble and wanted to investigate.  
"This is the snowspirit who messed with my son!", screamed Valka from somewhere out of Hiccup's sight. Suddenly he found himself in the middle of people, strangers touching him and carrying him away, away from Jack!  
"No!", screamed the former Viking, tears running down his cheeks in frustration and anger.  
Somewhere far away he thought he heard Jack screaming his name but he couldn't see him.  
In that moment, the sound of a thunder could be heard and everyone stopped. Deadly silence fell upon everything. A second thunder and this time you would see the lightning bolt. Coming down with him did no other than Toothless, together with Kell on his back.

"Stop it people! Are you insane? Can't you see the mate marks on their skin? How do you dare to mess with that?!"  
A mumble went through the rows of folks, the hands on his body slowly letting go of Hiccup.  
"No! I won't allow this!" Queen Valka rushed towards Kell, a dagger in her hands but she was stopped from her own guards. They carried her inside again, not caring about her insults and screaming.  
One after another would the crowd disappear until only Hiccup, Jack, Toothless and Kell were there. Blinking in surprise, they stared at each other, Jack still a bit weak on his legs.  
"T-they just left?" Hiccup couldn't believe it. All the insults and the threatening from Valka and now this?  
"That's the power of a mate bond. Why do you think am I still able to sell my goods on the market? Even though they don't appreciate the fact that Mara is human, they know that she's my mate. That's nothing to mess with as you can see. I'm sorry to say this, but your mother has to be insane if she'd thought she could separate you to and get away with it", explained Kell. Then he asked: "And what are you going to do now?"

****************

The truth was that neither of them ahead a clue what to do next. They stayed a few days at Hell's and Mara's place for a rest before leaving again.  
First stop was Berk of course. Hiccup needed to know what was going on with his father and everyone else of his village. As expected, Stoick couldn't see his son anymore which caused a deep depression for Hiccup. That was until he found out that he could still be heard by his father. The talk they had was very awkward and weird and everything but in the end, both of them had needed it. Now Hiccup could start a new life on his own, with Jack.  
Since neither of them new what they wanted to Finland were they wanted to live and how and whatnot, they decided on travelling the world. Somehow it was part of Jack as he was a snowspirit and travelling with the winds and Hiccup was a Viking. A perfect match you could say.   
From time to time they would visit Toothless and their friends and sometimes Tooth would accompany them a bit but Hiccup's brother didn't have much time since he was busy ruling a kingdom. He had taken over after their mother had Ben sent to jail and psychological treatment and so far he did good as a king. 

You see, everything is settled and everyone is fine or (going to be fine). And maybe, Jack and Hiccup will visit you next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been fighting with me somehow. But now it's finished and since noone complained until now I think, this work is... Okay? Tell me what you think and if there are mistakes. Thanks a lot for reading and the kudos!!!  
> \- Greetings, Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated mature bc there will be sexual content later. Just so you know... (edited 28-01-2017)


End file.
